Love Of The Wind
by Lil blue rose
Summary: Senko's father has killed her mother and now she feel's broken. But the three Godesses heard her cires and descided to send her to Hyrule. They hope that she can change the wind mage's heart and hopefuly changes the sorrow of her heart to love.
1. Chapter 1

Senko wanted to scream out as her parents were fighting again. Her father was a sex addicted and her mother was angry at the fact he cheated on her. Their yells and screams never stopped and she wanted them to stop. Her light green eyes glowed with tears as she buried her head in her arms.

"Todd your nothing more than a pig!" Her mother screamed.

Her father let out a stream of curses and insults shortly followed by the sound of glass braking and the sound of her mother's outraged screams.

Senko shakingly reached for her gamecube remote control and pressed the start button. She blocked out the sounds of her parents by turning the volume up. She clicked to her own name and started to play the Ledend of Zelda the Ocarina of Time. The only thing in the world that makes her troubles go away. The adventure's that Link goes on makes her smile, the challanges make her think the problems out then try to think of a way to make work out.

She watched Link as he trailed up the hill of Death Mountain to reach the great farie.

"SENKO COME DOWN HERE!" Her father was angry as he screamed her name out. She paused her game then slowly walked towards the entrance of the house. She bit her bottome lip as he glared at her.

"Listen here you little bitch! Who do you want to be with when your slut mother and I spilt up." He glared at her whiler her mother looked ready to cry.

Senko's head went down and her long raven black hair covered her eyes. "Mum. I choice my mother."

Her mother cired as her father screamed out with rage. He grabbed his coat and slammed the door.

Her mother had light grey eyes and short curly raven black hair. She was a beauitful woman and she had a heart of gold.

"Come to mummy baby." She opened her arms as Senko slowly made her way to her arms.

"I love you mama." Senko cried as her mother strocked her hair like she did when she was a child.

"I love you baby."

xxxx

Her mother refused to leave Senko's side and she smiled as she watched her baby play the Ledend of Zelda. It was the first game she had gotten Senko.

"Up to the water temple huh?" She chuckled as Senko smiled and nod in her cute way.

"Well how about I ordear some Pizza."

"Please. Can we get a ham and pinapple and a surprem." Senko and her mother's two favourite types of pizza.

"Ok baby. I'll ask for some vanilla coke and their chocolate mud cake too."

Senko smiled as she copied the lullby that Sheik. She was about to save when she heard.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Her mother screamed a blood curled scream then the sound of her falling to the ground.

Senko ran to her closet and closed the doors. The sound of heavy footsteps made her hug her knees close to her chest.

'Mama is dead.' She cried as the sound of her wooden door spitting in half was heard.

"Senko. Senko where are you 'darlin'?"

Her eyes went wide as it was her father's voice. He killed her mother and now she was next, he must be drunk, high or very very pissed off.

'Please someone save me.' She thought as his heavy footsteps came closer to her closet door. She silently made her way to the back of the closet and hit the wood at the end of it.

'Please oh please someone save me!' Her mental cries were hopfuly heard.

"Come here you little bitch!" Her clothes and good dresses were ripped away from the hangers. Finaly the light of her tv shine brightly behind her manic of a father. He was covered in blood and he held a gun in one hand.

"There you are. Come out and let's have a daddy, daughter talk." He reached forward and gripped her left wrist. He ripped her put of the closet and threw her on the floor.

"Oh poor little Senko. The world is such a hard place for poor little Senko. Oh it brakes my heart." He taunted her as she crawled backwards until she hit her forest green wall. Her eyes were full of fear as he smirked.

"Why....Why did you kill Mama?" She shaked uncontrolably as he smirked down at her.

"Cause she was a pain in the ass. I first met 'her' at a party 16 years ago. I was drunk and she didn't have a drink. Your 'Mama' had a crush on me and I was so drunk that I did it with her." He sat down on her bed and frowned as he kepted his eyes on her.

"A month later she told me she was pregnet with 'you'. I denied that I was the father until my old man forced me to have a DNA test. It came posative I am your biological father. I had to get a job to surprot you'r 'Mama' and 'you'."

He kicked her tv and sparks came out of it. Her eyes were wide with terror as he growled.

"YOU took away my teenaged years! All those times I could go and party was replaced with two jobs! When your mother was 7 months pregnet with you I was forced to marry her!" His eyes were wide with rage and he shot the wall 2inch next to her.

"When you were born your mother was so damn happy while I was drunk off my face. I was hoping something went wrong in the born but no you were heathy and there was no chance that you were gonna die." He smirked again as Senko flinched.

"It's not my fault." She managed to whisper as he shot the wall again 1 inch to close to her arm.

"Is it now. Then who's fault is it you'r 'Mama's?"

"NO it's YOU'R FAULT!" Once she said that she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

He just threw his head back and laughed. "So you do have a backbone!" He stopped laughing and looked back down at her.

"Just like you'r 'Mama'." He aimed and shot her left arm. She screamed with pain as she used her right hand to clench her now bleeding arm. Her long white sleved shirt was stained with blood.....her blood.

"I dont want that in 'my' daughter." He hissed as he grabbed a handful of her raven black hair. She stilled screamed as he painful tugged her hair.

"I have everything sorted out. I was out and you were alond with your mother. She went down stairs to ordear your dinner then a burgler came in. He shot your mother ar first sight then he 'stole' her purse. You came down and saw her dead, since your a highly emotional girl you took the gun and aimed it at your chest. Lucky I came home and stopped you from pulling the trigger. But you 'accidently, shot your arm." He smirked.

"Daddy called the ambulince and they took you there to remove the bullet and stop the flow of your blood. I tell the police everything and they sign you to me. My new girlfriend has always wanted a 'daughter' and now she will have the 'daughter' of 'her dreams'."

Senko whimpered as he pulled out his silver flip phone. Senko saw a piece of glass near her injured arm. She wiggled her fingers and then gripped the piece of glass in her hand. Taking a deep breath she raised it and sliced through her long hair. He fathe was surprised as she got up and ran out of the room.

"Come here you little bitch!" He closed hie phone and ran after her.

Senko cried as she saw her dead mother in a pool of her blood with empty eyes. No warm light of look of love just an empty pair of grey eyes.

"Senko!"

Closing her eyes she ran out of the house and ran. It was storming outside and she was already soaked, but it didn't stop her from tearing off her uninjured arms sleve and tied it tightly around her injured arm. She sobbed as she walked down the sidewalk to the police station. She stopped neat the entrance to there, taking in a deep breath she was going to open the door when a hand was slapped against her mouth and around her waist.

"It isn't nice to runaway from daddy."

He lifted her up and threw her in his car.

'Din, Naryu, Farone please help me.' She silently cried out to the Ledend of Zelda's three Godesses.

xxxxxxxxxx

It has been three hours since her mother was murdered by her husband.

Closing her eyes she layed in the hospital bed and heard her father still talking to the police and told them the fake story.

'Why does my life suck? Right now I just want to roll over and die!' Her eyes were emotionless as she stared at the tv. They talked about the new Zelda game Minish Cap. She and her mother were saving up their money for this game and now she's gone to heaven. Closing her eyes she didn't look at the nurse that came in with a glass of water and a few painkillers.

"Poor little girl. When she wakes up I'll fix her hair up for her....Poor little sweet heart." The nurse walked out muttering the same four words again and again.

She took the painkillers and drank the water and fell asleep to her little tourture wolrd of her mother's screams.

xxxxx

At midnight there was three colourful glows of red, blue and green. As the light stopped shining the three Godesses walked out and stared down at the sleeping girl.

"Oh Din. I wish we could have stopped her mother from getting murdered." Naruyu shed a tear for Senko.

"We couldn't Naruyu. I too do wish that we stepped in but it's far to late." Din looked away from Senko's sleeping face.

"Can we take her to Hyrule? She can hopfuly change the Wind Mage." Farone's eyes pleaded to her two sisters.

"I agree." Naruyu said then looked at her red heaed sister.

"I second that motive. Then it's agreed she will be sent to Hyrule."

Naruyu looked down at Senko. "Not now she need to rest and heal. Let her dreams be not of her mothers screams. But let them be of the fields of Hyrule and the flowers dance in the wind." Naruyu placed her hand of Senko's forhead and soothed her nightmares to dreams of which she said.

"Let us go before a mortal 'human' sees us." The nod and they disappeared in their colours of red, blue and green.


	2. Chapter 2

Senko sat on her new bed with her head resting on her knees. It has been five days since she was released from the hospital and she was falling into depression fast. Her dad's girlfriend is a stripper and that's how he met her. She had bleach blonde hair, light hazel eyes and even off dutie she still dressed like a hooker.

She refused to leave her room or have anything to eat. She was feeling tired and weak from the lack of energy in her body and it was hard not to fall asleep. Her eyes fixed on the pocket knife that layed on her floor. It was stained with her own blood as she used her to remind herself of the pain she has indured during life. It was hard to keep of living a worthless life when you'r only being used for someone's crulity. Standing up she walked to her balcony and steaped onto the railing. The wind blew her hair behind her as if it was telling her not to leap to her doom.

She bend her knees and was about to end her life. She jumped and her eye's went wide as a werid portal opened with the colours red,blue and green. It swollowed her whole. She looked at the colours and heard Zelda's lullby. It was soothing and it made her feel abit more comfortable. After falling for like an eternaity she finaly made contact with a hard ground. As she layed on the hard ground she moved her hand to the back of her head. As she pulled her hand back it was stained with the colour of her own blood. Her vison went dark and the world as she knows it went into a dark dreamless state of mind.

xxxx

Moaning her eye's fluttered open. She was laying in a bed that's sheet's were terribly itchy. Finding the power to sit up Senko started to analize the room. It's walls were dark brown and the place looked like it was a tree house of some sort. Fresh fruite were sitting on a small three seat table and there was also a jug of water with two cups.

"So you's awake."

Slowly turning her head to the side she saw none other than the 'Hero of Time' Link. The same blonde hair, blue eyes, pointy elf ears and basicly the same everything.

"Do you need a drink? You look like you need it." Link poured a glass of water for her then passed it to her.

"Thanks." Her voice was dry and so was her acing throat. Drinking the liquid down she felt a little bit more better bt the pain was still there.

"I'm Link."

"Senko."

"Senko. That's a strange name." Link sat down on one of the wooden chairs. He had his eyes fixed on the black haired girl infront of him.

"Um this might be personal. But are you an angel?"

Senko smiled lightly "I'm no angel."

"You practicly fell from the heavens Senko." Link was convinced that she was an angel.

"Oh." Shaking her head slowly she covered her eyes with her hands since her eyes stinged from the light.

"Well Senko you need more sleep so I'll leave you to rest." Link walked to the door and smiled as he walked out of the tree house.

Senko frowned. One minute she was gonna commite suicide and the next she had burden herself to a video game hero. She needed answers and she was determind to get them. Closing her eyes she fell into a dreamless dream of endless darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Senko frowned as Link lead her to Hyrule castel. Apparently he was convinced that she was an angel or something. He said to her ealier that morning that they were going to see Princess Zelda to get some answers.

"Link do we have to go see Princess Zelda?"

He looked back at her with a charming smile. "Of course we have to! She knows everything and I have a feeling that she knows how to send you back to heaven!"

0.0' 'Heaven.'

Shaking her head she smiled softly. He was a sweet guy but he can be a bit of a lonney toon when he wants to be. Maby just maby he would see her as a little sister like she use to dream about. He was her older brother that as over protevtive over her even if something small happened to her. Back in her world she would watch from afar a big brother and his little sister have a ice-cream cone. The little girls ice-cream fell out of the cone and hit the ground. She started to tear up and her older brother picked her up and handed her his ice-cream. It was a very touching scene but it pained her cause she was an only child.

xxxxxxxxxx

Senko took in a deep breath as they faced the castel. Inside the castel was the wise Princess Zelda. The childhood friend of Link's and the next ruler of the land of Hyrule.

"Come on let's go!" Link grabbed her hand and zoomed towards the castel. Senko felt winded as he was a freaking fast runner. Once they reached the castel he smiled and waved at the happy civilans that waved at him. Some made comments like "Link's who's the girl holding you'r hand?!" and the one that made her want to hide under a rock, "Hey look Link's got a hot babe for a girlfriend. You go Link!"

He blushed softly as he heard that one. He only knows her for nearly two days and she was already like a little sister to him! Besides he kinda has a crush on Zelda and that would be so werid if he and Senko dated.

xxxxxxxxx

"Um Senko I think Zelda wants to have a few words with you." Link giggled nervously as he stepped out of the thrown room.

"W...Why?" Senko fiddled with her dark green jacket. Zelda the Princess of Hyrule wants to have a private conversation with her. Zelda was Senko's sister figure and it will be very strange to talk to you'r video game sister figure.

"I dont know." He gently pushes her to the room and closed the door behind her. Looking in the thrown room you would thought you had died and went to heaven. The room's windows had light pouring out from them that gave the warm sence of comfort and peace. The room had silk drappes and in the end of the room was Princess Zelda sitting in a big chair.

"Hello Senko, I have been waiting for you." Princess Zelda smiled as she looked at the black haired and light green eyed girl.

"Hello you'r Majesty." Senko done a small curtsy that caused Zelda to chuckle.

"No need for that Senko. I known why you are here. I'm dreadfuly sorry for the lose of you'r mother. Such a horrible death from the man you though you loved." Zelda gave s small smile at Senko.

"Thank you. But I know that she is in a better place where no harm shall happen to her. Eternal peace."

"Wise words to put it." Zelda stood up from her chair.

"Come let us go to the library."

xxxxxxxx

"Legend has it that a heart broken girl will be sent to Hyrule for the soul purpose to save the land." Zelda pulled out a old scroll that smelled old and musty to Senko's sensitive nose.

"ACHOO!" Senko covered her mouth with her hand.

"Bless you."

"Ummm thanks." Senko smiled lightly as Zelda handed her a hankercheif. Lightly blowing her nose she felt a tiny bit better.

"The girl will have the power to see into the past and present. But she needs to collect six jem stones that's powers are wind, water, earth, fire, darkness and light. Once they are all together she will have to enter a place of unspeakable horror's....the dark realm." Zelda looked at Senko with worried eyes.

"Senko you are the girl that the legend speaks of. That is why the godesses sent you here. You were born into a safe dimention until it found you in that dimention. They sent you here so that you prepare for you'r long adventure."

Senko took in a deep breath what the heck is IT?

"So this thing wants me dead."

"Yes IT does. That's why Link, myself and a small army are going to acompainy you with this task." Zelda smiled lightly as she handed Senko a bow and arrow.

"It's you destiny Senko. The Godesses chose you for this task. It's you'r birth right."

Senko looked to the floor. Her destiny her birth right. This is too much for a 16 year old girl to handel. She was scared that she would slip up and boom good-bye Hyrule.

"Dont worry Senko. I have a set up a game play but we need the help of two 'tiny' little helpers." Zelda pulled Senko into a sisterly hug that made time felt like it stopped.

Her faite was sealed in a scroll and there was nothing she could do.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda smiled at Senko who looked at each of the royal horses. Each one of them snorted at her or banged their hooves on the ground for her just kepted on walking down the stalls until she reached a locked stall.

"Why is this stall locked?" Casting her big green eyes at Zelda.

"There is a wild horse in there. She had injured afew of my knights when they tried to tame her."

Senko looked back at the lock. Bitting her inner cheek she didn't know if she wanted to see the wild horse or go and take another look at the horse's again.

'_Go in the stall. This horse was made for you and you alone.'_ Din softly spoke to Senko's heart.

"May I please have the key for the lock."

Zelda must have heard the voice cause she handed her the key.

"Thank you."Unlocking the lock it fell to the ground and Senko pushed the stall door open. Inside there was a cream coloured horse with long white hair and pure silver eyes. It glared at her at first but as she bowed to it, it trooted over to her. It smelt her hair and after five minutes it bowed back. Senko looked up at the horse to find it staring at her.

"I will name you Athena. Named after a greek godess of heroics." Senko smiled as the horse Athena snorted with approval and started to rub her snot against Senko's cheek.

"Come on Anthena we have to prepare for our journey." Patting Athena's side the horse followed her new misstress out of the stall.

The guards and Princess Zelda gasped as the horse walked out of the stall with an uninjured Senko at it's side.

'Is there anything you can't do Senko.' Princess Zelda smiled as Senko gently rubbed the horses snot.

"Her name is Athena." Still smiling Senko pulled a carrot out of the bucket and feed Athena. The horse ate the carrot. As the Princess and the guards tried to approch Senko Athena quickly bent her head down, got a mouth full of the misstress's shirt and swang the surprised girl on her back before running out of the barn.

"SENKO!" Princess Zelda watched the horse speed off out of the castel gates and headed for Lake Hylia. Senko wanted to scream but she ended up laughing as the wind blew her hair back. She has always loved the wind and on bebo and facebook she used to do 'whats you'r element?' and she got wind. As they reached the lake Athena stopped and gester Senko that she needed a drink. Slipping off the horse Senko walked to the edge of the lake's side she took a seat and watched the lake's water.

"SENKO!"

Looking over her shoulder she saw a worried Link hopping off Epona. He rushed to her side and started to cheek for any injuries.

"Are you ok!? Zelda said that you'r new horse took off with you as she and the guards tried to approch you!"He yelled at her face and she was like 0.0'

"I'm fine Link. Athena went into overprotective mode when they tried to approch us." She spoke calmly as Link took a deep breath then breathed out calmly.

"It's understandable. 'Athena's' mother was a wild horse and her father was a nobal battel horse. So she must get the overprotective master thing from both of them."

Senko smiled as Athena nudge her arm for some attension. Strocking Athena's snot the horse snorted with pleasure as her misstress was very kind.

Link watched amazed as Senko had tammed one of Hyrule's most dangerous horse's. He couldn't even get on Athena's back with out her running in circles and wacked him against the stables walls. But Senko had wrapped this crazy thing around her little finger like it was nothing.

"I think we should head for the forest's entrance and go to the camp. Zelda's worried about you." Link walked to Epona and hopped on her back. Senko nod as Athena went on the ground and allowed Senko on her back. Climbing on her back Senko patted her back twice and both of the horses speeded off to the forest with their master's.

xxxxxx

"Senko!" Zelda ran to the black haired girl and pulled her into a bear hug.

"It's nice to see you too Princess." Senko smiled as Zelda pulled her to the campsite. Giving the girl a plate of bread and some cheese she sat down near the camp fire. Senko sat down next to her and nibbled on the cheese and broke the bread in half and gave the bigger piece of Athena.

"Umm who are we looking for?"

"We are looking for two picori. Ezlo the picori sage and his apprentice Vaati the former wind mage." Link answered the question as he setted up his sleeping spot. Princess Zelda signed softly.

"Link the gate has opened a week ago."

"I know I know. Now goodnight ladies." The Link rolled on his side and went to sleep.

Senko got herr blanket and went to sleep next to Zelda.


	5. Chapter 5

Early in the morning the group all heading deeper in the forest and Senko had been fighting the depressing memorie of her mothers lifeless eyes staring back at her with souless eyes. Biting her upper lip Senko looked around at the group as they either stayed quiet or they chat to a certain someone. Link and Zelda were chatting rather softly with eachother but it doesn't matter much to her. Athena was staying behind the group since she was rather protective of her mistress and that the other horses trotted faster as she tired sometimes to enter the group. Frowning Senko bent down and hugged Athena's neck that made the horse grunt with affection.

"It's never easy to be accepted by others huh?"

A groan was her answer...a rather sad one I might add.

"Well I'm your friend Athena and I'll never abandon you cause your my special friend." Senko smiled as they horse snorted as the feeling of her Mistress hugging her neck was pleasant and affection she was feeling from her Mistress.

"We are here!" Link stopped Epona as Zelda hopped off her horse as he jumped off aswell. The others got off along with Senko who strocked Athena's snot.

"I'll be back sweetheart."

Walking to Zelda's side she caught the Princess of Hyrule smiling as Senko looked around for a portal or something. Link smiled as Zelda gave him a approving nod. He walked to Senko and gently took her hand and lead her to a tree stump with a hole in it.

"We'll go first and have a chat with them."

Noding Link sweeped her off her feet that made her squeal from not liking this so she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck that made the heroic elf laugh along with Zelda. He jumped on the stump and they...fell! Screaming Senko felt a powerful tug that made her feel like she was gonna die from getting squished like an insect. It was a feeling she hated...like getting shot from a bastard father. Opening one eye she felt...well lets just say if she had a weak heart she would have died now. I mean EVERYTHING WAS SO FREAKING BIG! Link smiled as he saw her eyes widden and she looked afraid.

"Come on Ezlo's house is right over there." He placed her down on bother feet before pointing to a wooden door from a house. Both of them walked forward then they anime sweat dropped as there was yelling and crashing...someone missed his nanny nap. Link moaned as he muttered.

"Great I'll be greeted with Ezlo's cane to my head...like old times."

Senko giggled as he massaged his head while saying "Sorry head." Again and again until he nocked on the door and was warmly greeted with a cane to his head. The cane had a odd bird's head carved onto the top and it belonged to the Picori Sage Ezlo the mean, bad tempered old Picori who stood there with all of his glory.

"Link!...Link its been so long and why are you here?" He was old to say the least and he wore robes.

"Hello Ezlo and yes its been long. Ugh this is Senko...she's the one who will see into the past and present." Link rubbed his swore head. Ezlo's eyes went wide as he looked at her up and down slowly then he stepped forward to her and was amused that she didn't step back from him but stared at him with surprised eyes. Using the head of his cane he gently used it to turn her head side to side. After five more seconds he pulled his cane away and went to the back of Link and Senko.

"Get in Link!...Young Lady please come in my house for a nice up of tea." He poked Link inside and he gently poked Senko's right arm and she walked in followed by himself. Closing the door he lead them to the livingroom with lots of books, varous potions, papers, a large desk and two big comfy chairs and a couch. All of them took a seat while Ezlo walked into the kitchen and yelled something out. After that he walked back in and took his chair near a roaring fire. Link was nervous and he was twitching every two seconds. Wondering why Senko opened her mouth then shut it as a Picori with pale skin, lavender hair and red eyes walked in with four cups of tea on a tray. As soon as that Picori saw Link he didnt say anything but placed the tray on the coffee table and took a chair next to his Master. Link gulped and managed to smile.

"Hi!...Vaati."

"Hello Link." That picori was Vaati!

"I hope everythings cool with us." Link got two odd looks from the Picori as Senko giggled. Yeap she taught Link some slang from home. Link pointed to her.

"She taught me! Please dont hit me Ezlo she taught me slang so hit her!" He said that rather quickly as the evil 'cane' came into view. Senko stopped giggling and glared at the so called 'heroic' elf.

"I would never hit the young lady Link. She's to important to Hyrule and I would rather hit you a thousand times than hurting her!" Ezlo done a ninja move and slammed his cane on Links head.

"Ouch!"

Vaati looked at Senko as she laughed at that. He was confussed as in why she taught Link something like that and Ezlo refussed to hit her with his...cane. Yes Vaati did feel sorry for Link getting hit from Ezlo but a small fraction of him was laughing at his old enemy getting punished from his Master. Leaning forward Vaati handed this girl with black hair and light green eyes a cup of tea. Smiling she accepted it with a thank you and took a sip of the tea. Both of them then watched Link rub his acking head as Ezlo drank his tea and his cane was snapped in half which pissed the Picori Sage off. Senko saw that Link might be swore and scared to talk so she placed the cup of tea on her lap and cleared her throat that made everyone pay attension to her.

"I would like to thank both of you for your polite housepitality."

Ezlo felt rather proud of that and Vaati didnt do anything.

"But I would like to ask a favour. You see the Princess would like for both of you two to accompainy us on a task to find the element stones so this thing will not be abled to destroy Hyrule."

Link butted in "A little of a fortnight ago it has came back from the Dark Realm while at the same time the little angel..."

"Not an angel!"

"...Had FALLEN FROM HEAVEN and was lucky that I found her. It seems that IT wants to drain her powers and then kill her. Not only that it seems that the dark creatours have crawled out from shadows and hunting Senko down. So the Princess of Hyrule has requested that if you may help us seal this evil monster again, save Hyrule and sent the angel Senko back home." He grinned at that last part. Senko glared at him that caused him to shiver. Vaati grinned but he knew who IT is and was.

"Hmmm IT has returned." Ezlo muttered.

"Please Master Ezlo." Link begged him to help while going on his knees and give him the puppy eyes. Senko stayed quiet and held her breath as the Picori Sage stood up.

"Vaati and myself will accompany you and protect you in this dangerous of times my dear."

Senko smiled and nod "Thank you very much..."

"Angel." Ezlo grinned as she moaned.

"I'm not an angel."

Vaati stood up and gathered the empty cups on the tray and walked back into the kitchen. The sound of running water was heard so Senko saw a chance to escape Link and Ezlo ranting on about whats to come. Silently she walked into the kitchen and saw Vaati's back to her.

"Need help?"

He turned around and looked at her smiling "Alright. You can dry to cups." He tossed her a small piece of broken material which was no doubt the tea towel. Walking to his right handside she picked up a cup and started to dry it.

"Umm why did Link ask you if you two were still cool?"

Vaati still had his hands in the sink "Dont you know? Everyone in Hyrule knows."

"I'm not from around here...I'm from another dimenstion to tell you the truth."

Vaati stopped and stood still. What was it some kind of joke? Oh no watch out for the crazy earthling with round ears she is nuts...*rolls eyes*

"Another dimention? Then who did you get here?"

"I was going to kill myself from jumping off a balcony when a odd portal with red, blue and green randomly appear out of nowhere. I was sucked into it and ba da bing da ba boom here I'am today. Link saw me fall from the sky and even till now the blonde's been on my case about being an angel and wanting to send me back to heaven."

Vaati turned to look at her. "Why did you try to commite suicied?"

Looking down Senko placed the cup of the cup holder. "My father killed my mother. I got injured from him and ran down stairs to see my mother laying in a pool of her blood with lifeless eyes staring at me. A week later I got out of the hospital and my father had brought along his girlfriend for two years with him to live with us. I just couldn't handel the fact that I was living with her killer." Placing her left hand over her eyes she fought back the tears as the memorie rushed back to overwelm her again. The sounds, the smell of gun fire and blood still was there to her. As she was about to leave the room she felt a pat on the back.

"It's alright. Your here now far away from your cheating father and his slut girlfriend." Vaati pat her back four more times until he saw her little green eyes with tears at the corners. Using his thumb he got rid of the tears and gently pushed her back into the livingroom.

"Thanks for you help Senko."

"It's fine. Thank you for listening Vaati I havent told anyone."

"Not even the Princess or the dumb elf hero?"

"They dont know."

He nods and walks back in the kitchen and Senko was welcomed by the now thumb sized Princess of Hryle with a giant bear hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Authors note:_

_I'm very sorry that it took a long time for the chapter. But I promise I'll write more when I have the chance and I want to thank all of you for reading this story or helping me with my spelling. I know its bad but I'm trying so hard to improve with it along with my grammer. Well thanks again. _


	6. Chapter 6

Senko smiled as she was back to normal size and she was on Athena with a slightly angry Link who has two picori's sitting on his shoulder. Zelda smiled as they rode down a dusty trail with their small army. Looking down Senko felt something was wrong there was no sounds of birds singing or even the sound of the wind. Her blood went cold while she listened to the group discussing where they are heading off to. Apparently they were heading towards a small village where a old man has a scroll that has some detail on what they have to do and other stuff. Athena started to thrash widly and Senko had a hard time trying to controling her since she kicked everywhere.

"Whoo Athena calm down girl!" Senko tried to comfort the horse while the other's tried to come near the thrashing horse. Just as Link tried to come near the girl and her horse Athena jumped high in the air. Senko lost her grip on the horse and she fell off the horse that bolted into the forest.

"SENKO!" Zelda and Link cried as they jumped off their horse's and ran towards the black haired girl tried to push herself off the ground but yelped with pain as she gripped her right arm. Reaching the girl Link helped her up and Zelda gasped at the blood running down her bottom lip and she surported her right arm with her left.

"My arm." Her voice trailed off slightly as she tried to close her eyes. Ezlo jumped off Link's shoulder then slammed his cane's head on Link's hand.

"Keep her awake! She has a concusion so keep her awake!"

Zelda gripped her friends head in her hands and shaked her slightly.

"Stay awake."

Senko's eyes went heavy and she closed her eyes to hear several yells of her name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pair of green eyes opened and closed them shut as a light hurt them. Sitting up Senko placed her head in her hands while trying to remeber what had happened. Quickly she remebered with Athena freaking out near the forest and she fell of her. Not caring much about herself all she could think about was if Athena was ok. Trying to get off the bed she yelp and whimpered with pain as her right arm was bandaged arm. Pulling up her shirts sleeve she frowned at the sight of blood seeping into the pure white bandage.

'Damn.'

Falling back onto the bed she closed her eyes as a her body craved for more sleep since it was lacking a good nights rest for a while now, soon she was asleep in her mind she was back in her mother's arm laughing and smiling like nothing bad has ever happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmmm she's been out for a while now, good thing her arm's healed up nicely and the nasty goose egg on her head has completely disappeared. Lucky duck my mother would say!" An unknown man's voice ringed in her ears as she slowly waken up to see a young man there around the age of twenty seven grinned while looking into her eyes.

"Where am' I?" She fought down the urge to scream at him for being to close to her face, all he done was keep that grin on his face while shoving a cup of water in front of her.

"You had a rather nasty accident young lady, good thing you're friends had come across my wife when she came back from the bakery. Now lets see if you don't have a any memory loss, what's you're name, age, friends names, mother and father and you're favorite food." He slumped back in a wooden chair.

"My names Senko, age 15, my father's a moron and my mothers dead. Friends are Link, Zelda and the other's I'm not sure that they are my friends." Taking a large gulp of the water she answered the last question "My favorite foods are ice-cream, chocolate, chicken with mayo and avocado sandwhiches and anything basically."

He gave a loud laugh before standing up and tossing her hair around which caused her to pout with her arm's crossed.

"  
The name's Taka and my wife's name is Tori." Taka smiled as a young woman walked in the room with a tray full of chicken with mayo and avocado sandwhiches and she had a smile on her face, placing the tray down on Senko's lap she step back to her husbands side.

"  
Thank you."

"Pleasures all mine sweetheart." Miss Taka smiled, taking a bite of the food set in front of her Senko looked at the sweet young couple….wait where everyone else is? Hopeful that they didn't ditch her to go look for the jewels on their own.

"You're friends are checked into a nearby inn, they have been there for nearly five days now."

"I've been out for five days?"

"Yes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later after thanking Taka and Tori for their help and for being so kind enough to share their food with her the group headed out, slightly upset that Akena had vanished Senko was riding with Zelda with her arms wrapped around the Princess's waist. The two picori's were on Link's shoulder discussing the location the first jewel was at, occasionally Link would nod and say a question about whatever was important to know about the soon be entered torture chamber.

"Zelda where are we going?"

"There's an old man with a scroll which will give us some useful information about where the first jem is and his family has been protecting the scroll for many many years, so it's an honor for him to give it to you in person." She smiled at the black haired girl who smiled back. Elzo was talking to Link while Vaati stared out to space thinking about nothing really, they group stopped in a local village where the old man lives at.

"He lives near the rive in a small cotage house." Zelda smiled brightly at the people that bowed at her and cheered at their hero clad in green who looked ready to run to a tree to shut up the two picori that's driving him crazy. Senko held onto Zelda's waist tightly as the people's eyes shifted to her which made the girl feel very uncomfortable, she was a very shy thing. Vaati used some of his wind magic to fly off of Link's shoulder and landed on Senko's shoulder.

"Just ignore them." He sat down on her shoulder which he found very comfortable since Link's one was hard as rock, she smiled and nod at him. Zelda got help getting off her horse by Link while Senko jumped off without any assistance at all from the hero. Taking a deep breath the earthling knocked on the wooden door and shiffted slightly at a old man glaring at her.

"Get lost!"

SLAM!

He slammed to door on her face whiched caused her to fall on her backside and rub her red nose, Zelda frowned as she helped Senko to her feet while Link and Elzo were pissed at the rude man hurting their ANGEL and Vaati was emotionless but the wind was blowing dangerously hard which made several tree's shake and loose items fly around the place. Link was smashing the door with his fist against the door and the old man opened it.

"Leave an old man alone you young whipper-snapper!"

"I can't you have a scroll that our ANGEL needs and you hurt her." Link pointed to Senko who was holding onto her bleeding nose and cry some salty tears,

"So what about her?" He man blinked.

"She's the one that will see into the present and future." Linl growled slightly, the man's eyes went wide as he rushed to Senko's side who whimpered out with pain.

"I'm so sorry! Oh I hope you and the godesses forgive an old fool like me!" He helped her up and they all walked into the house.

Half an hour later

Senko was sitting next to Zelda and Link was on the floor with the two picori's that glared at the man, Senko had a cold cloth with ice in it to stop the swelling of her red nose since the blood had stopped.

"The scroll is right here." He handed the scroll to Zelda who thanked him as she opened the scroll then frowned,

"It's blank."

"Only the eyes of the chosen one shall see the words, other eyes shall see nothing but a blank scroll." He handed them all cups of tea and asked for them to spent the night which they accepted.

'Kill me." Senko read the scroll and smiled since it was in one of her homes languages, it was in english.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	7. Chapter 7

After spending the night over that old man's house the team was back out to the big wide world, Senko was currently riding with Link on his horse since he didn't want another "accident" with the "angel" falling off again and hurting herself. Not caring much about that although she did sent a glare at him for saying angel and the falling out of heaven and sending her back line again. Looking around she did have a urge to find her beauitful Athena and forgive her, silently she was frightened for the horses safety and prayed the her safe return so she doesn't have to listen to Ezlo and Link fighting over directions. Vaati on the other hand found it increadably annoying so he descided to hitch a ride on Senko's shoulder as the girl was quite much to his liking, the small purple picori's crisome red eyes scanned the area for any unwanted enemies coming for a surprise attack. Just as the once quite sceen rolled by it was broken by the sound of Link's stomack growling which made him groan with hunger,

"Need food! Let's stop here for awhile for some lunch!" He punched his fist in the air and cried out along with...no one, they just looked at him like he was the most insane person they have ever had the glory to look at. He jumped off the horse much to Ezlo pleasure which made the picori elder hurt his behind so he slammed his cane on Link's thick skull.

BONK!

"OUCH!"

Senko broke out of her thoughts and laughed at Link crying anime tear's of hurt, Zelda smiled at Senko's laughter since it was first time she heard her laugh. Link pouted at her which made Vaati smirk as he flew off the girls shoulder, riding on the wind's breeze he finaly perched himself on a low branch of a tree while the other's sat on the ground eating an apple or a piece of bread with cheese. Ezlo had managed to steal a rather large piece of bread from the clueless hero who thought that his food was disappearing or he ate it. Zelda had pulled out a map and had look at the directions with Link who would point at short cuts or unexplored areas of Hyrule. The small picori looked up towards the sun, he woun't admite out loud but he was starving, sighing he shaked his head. Then to his surprise a small piece of bread and cheese came to his view and the smiling face of Senko.

"Here, please you look famished and I feel horriable that I have food and you don't please have it."

His eyes went wide as she placed it on his lap, no one has ever been so kind to him ever, but it seems kindess comes natural to her. Picking it up he took a giant bite out of it and watched her look down to the uneaten apple in her lap with a concern look on her face. One of her finger's strocked the red fruite as it sat in her hands now.

'She's worried about that horse.' He frowns as he ate the last piece of his food and watched the group pack up the area, just as Senko walked past the branch he jumped onto her shoulde.

"The earth jem is nearby! Look for a temple hidden in a cave with the enterance hidden with trees and shrubs.!" Zelda looked at the group who nods,

"Let's split up and comb the area! The "angel", Zelda and the picori's will acompany me." Link looked at Hyrule's guards and pointed to the west as the entered the east. Zelda nods as her horse Lullaby joined Epona's side and they trotted into the darker side of the forest. Senko shaked slightly with fear at the howling sound, Vaati on the other hand didn't care at that noise. The earth's floor became darker with the light stop pericing through the tree's tops to make the mood even more terrorfying, Link and Zelda were calm like they have done this a millon times before...no duh!

"Hmmm where is it?"

"Didn't you hear the Princess give us the general idea of what it looks like? It's here in the forest you dumn boy!" Ezlo slamed his cane on Link's skull yet again, Zelda giggled along with Senko as they looked at eachother. Just as they were about to pull out a map a dark shadow from the sky dived nose first and grabbed Senko in it's sharp talon's.

"AHH!" She screamed as she felt her body being lifted up into the sky and heard her friends scream out name out, looking up her eyes went wide at the giant black and red falcon soar up into the tree tops as arrors were aimed to it's head,

"Let me go you stupid bird!" She struggled as it darted towards the exit area of the forsest, more arror's joined the bunch, trying to claw the birds talon's she screamed as it's sharp talon's went deeper into her shoulder's.

' I have no choice.' Unzipping her jacket she took a deep breath as she pulled out the small dagger Link gave her and slit the birds foot which let her go and she fell. Screaming as she fell from the sky,

Zelda screamed as she watched Senko fall out of the birds grip and fell fastly from the sky, Link watched helplessly at his sister figure fall and he doesn't have anything to save her with. Ezlo looked at Vaati who ran to the stump with a whole for the enterance at the exti, just as she came closer to the earth a flash of purple jumped out of the stump and flew towards the falling girl. Senko's hair waved everywhere and she closed her eyes waiting the pain of landing on the ground very hard, but it never came. The feeling of strong arms holding her saftely made her open her eyes to find a pair of crisome red eyes staring back at her own emerald green ones.

"V...Vaati?"

He was in Hylian foarm like from minish cap but the big differance was that he was taller and very...handsome, he nods as he held onto her tight and flew down to the ground safetly and they landed on the ground. Zelda ran towards her "sister" and yanked the stunned girl out of Vaati's arms and cried out with joy.

"I was so worried! Thank you Vaati for saving her!" Zelda smiled at the now Hylian wind sage who nods and talked to Link and Ezlo, the two females hugged even more.

Senko looked up and gasped slightly, "The temple."

The rest of them looked behind Zelda and sure enough there was a temple peeping out of vasious trees, Link broke down smiling as he pointed to the temple.

"Found it!"

They all shaked their heads at his actions, Zelda picked up her bow and arror set of the ground, Link strapped his equipment on to his back or stuffed into his weapons pouch, Ezlo and Vaati just watched but kepted a close eye on Senko who just stared at the temple. Gulping she turned around to see Link handing her a blueish dimond thing with a white protective cover,

"It's called Naryu's love, when something is going to attack you use it and a magic sheild will protect you, when it brakes hide or find one of us to protect you ok?"

"Yes..."

"Angel." He grinned as she groaned and nods slightly with a small glare, Zelda grabbed Senko's arm as the group made their way into the temple. Vaati looked around the area and frowns at the aura of danger that circles this place, no doubt they will run into trouble here like that birds litte stunt that endangered Senko's life.

"Vaati."

He lazily looked behind him so see Senko trailing behind the group, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I never had a chance to say thank you, you saved my life." She gave him a soft smile, all he done was nod slightly.

"Hn you're welcome." He shrugged his shoulders as he used a sword made out of wind to cut down some vines that blocked the enterance, Link and Zelda were ahead of them with Ezlo looking at the area. Sighing softly knowing that there was going to be dungons and random tests with demons lurking around the area.

"Damn I hate this dungons." Shaking her head she caught Vaati smirking, he must has heard her.

"You hate them?"

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised that you hate something."

Senko raised an eyebrow, sure she had dislikes but dungons are on the first thing and last thing on her hate list.

"Hmm." She walked forward with him following behind silently chuckling, he had to admite she was very different from the Princess and other females here.

"Ok we go through that door!" Link pointed to a random as door, Senko's eyes went wide at the giant door with a skull on it.

"OH HELL NO!"

Silences was heard with everyone looking at Senko who clapped her hands on her mouth with horror on her face,

"...Ok."

Vaati smirked at Senko with high amusment at her little outburst,

"Sorry."

Zelda shaked her head as they entered another room with long grass, high trees, a wooden step ladder and a giant long river with a door at the end on it. Ezlo frowns slightly as Link went through the grass with Zelda behind him, Senko and finaly Vaati. Zelda had her bow ready to fire, Link had his sword out and Vaati hid his arms cloak with a bored look on his face. He enjoyed making dungons but going through one that wasn't his he hated it, not knowing what to expect or what kind of monsters lurked here and what their attensions are. Senko hated the long grass and slightly hoping that there wasn't any long grabbing monster hands which drags people down, shuttering slightly Senko was glad that the grass had ended.

"Augh no, I'm not going." She pouted as Link and Zelda hoped into the river which reached their upper body, crossing her arms with anger. Vaati's endless smirk still plastered on his face he picked her up and threw her into the river, swimming up she spitting the water out of her mouth she glared at the smirking Vaati who jumped in with them.

"..." Turning around she looked at Zelda who looked confussed at what happened, soon they all walked deeper into the water, before the green eyes earthling was about to ask a question something moved around her ankles. Seriously spooked out she stopped and Vaati stopped watching the back of her head while Link and Zelda kepted moving on.

"What's wrong?"

"So...Something moved around my ankles, don't you feel it?"

Tilting his head to the side with confussion, something moved around her ankles?...On no." He used a small wind spell which lifed the water up to the air and their eyes went wide at the black holes with purpleish red hands that was firmly holding onto her ankles, Zelda gasped with Link as it visously yanked her down screaming as Vaati tried to save her but failed to notice a giant boar thing with a long spear came charging towards the wind mage.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Cliff hanger _

_Aurthor's note_

_Hehehe I wonder what's going to happen? Ha! I know but you guys don't! _

_Well you give find out soon anyway, I hoped you guys like this chapter :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Senko screamed as they hands pulled her down while Vaati in vein held onto her wrist with his back unguarded as the boar started madly charging towards him. Link took his sword out and charged towards the boar as his friend and Vaati struggled to free her from the hands trying to drag her down, raising his sword high in the air he swinged down and split the beast in half which spat out a purplish kind of blood then evaporated in thin air. Zelda fired off a few rounds of arrows to the hands which shrieked and let the girl go. Vaati picked her up bridal style and flew towards the door where they were reunited with the Princess and Hero.

"Oh my heavens are you alright!" Zelda had her hand to her mouth gasping at the large purple bruise on Senko's legs. Nodding she took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart down, this was too much. Elzo frowned deeply, he knew that her life was in constant danger but this was getting ridiculous. Two attacks in one day meant that they wanted her out of the picture permanently.

"Shall we proceed in our quest?" The elder minish wanted to get out of this hell hole ASAP. All of them nodded and walked towards the door but was stopped by Senko.

"Umm Vaati can you please but me down now?" She had a small blush on her cheeks. Unfaced by the quest he gently placed her down and hid his arm in his cape. Zelda raised an eyebrow at this but didn't question it as Link had his poker face on and scanned the room for any potential danger. Opening the next set of doors they walked into one room with vines dangling from the ceiling and the floor had rocky spikes. No way to cross it and there was no trace of a bridge. Senko started up to the ceiling and meantlly gasped at a faint dark purple light.

"Umm there are those demonic hands up there, we cannot swing from the veins so my best guess is that there's either a bridge tangled up there or we have to use that our brains for a solution to reach that door." She pointed to the other room in front of them. Zelda nods slowly as she scanned the area with intelligent eyes calculating every possible angle. Link of course pulled out his boomerang and handed it to the Princess who bacons him to get it out.

"See those eight vines in the outta line? They are supporting something heavy up so if they are served off then the amount of weight will drop down since the smaller ones won't be able to handled the weight so they will snap off."

Link nods as he turned his head slightly to the Wind Mages direction.

"Can you make the wind in here stronger and fast to make the power of the boomerang increase it's speed and strength?"

"Hn." He looked up to the ceiling and started chanting something under his breath and the wind started to shift and the wind made the girls hair fly in every direction along with Vaati's. Ezlo had to clench onto his students clothing to prevent him from flying around the room. Link with all his might tossed his boomerang as hard as he could and they all watched it fly up and cut off those vines and much to their surprise a wooden bridge fell down and made a pathway for them. Senko looked up again then gulped at the sound of movement and the wind shift slightly.

"Oh no RUN!" She bolted across the bridge with the others as a hand appeared to where she was and grabbed onto nothing, Zelda was in the middle as she bolted as fast as she could with Link behind her and Vaati in front ignoring Elzo's cries off hating being tossed around like a doll.

"BRATS!" …he had a good set of lungs on him for a little guy :3

Senko dodged a hand that dropped to the ground then she screamed as another one appeared from above and lifted her up off her feet and up towards the darkness.

"SENKO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She wasn't a happy camper while throwing a stone to the wooden dungeon bars, it's been nearly half a hour since her kidnapping from that ugly hand and she was restless. It was so boring sitting on the floor trying to figure out a plan to escape from this hell hole. She was powerless and all she had on her was Naryu's love on her. Sneezing she rubbed her swore nose with her hand then sighed. Standing up she bite her bottom lip that was dry and cracked from lack of water.

"Stupid!" She kicked her foot to the jar beside her and once it smashed she looked at the hole in front of her, it was a escape hole like the ones in Wind Waker. Grinning she went down on all fours and crawled into there, it was terribly dark and cramped and she stayed quite not wanting to find herself staring in the face of those horrid little rats. But as she seemed to have bad luck today she was face to face with one with a cherisher grin on its face.

"Heheheeh goodbye!"

DING!

"AUGHHHHH!" She fell through a trapped door. Falling down she saw a light then she landed on something rather comfy.

"Senko!" It was Zelda's voice…but who did she fell on?

"Ouchie." Looking down she saw Link flat on his stomach moaning with pain as she sat on his back while he had his tongue poking out of his mouth.

"Sorry."

"Angel you're heavy."

She puffed her cheeks out with tints of red on them as Zelda helped her up, dusting herself off she chose to ignore him but something in his hand made her raise an eyebrow. It was a forest green jem like them one from OOT *Ocarina of Time*

"You already beaten the boss without me?" She was slightly disappointed of course.

"Hn, nothing we can handle." Vaati crossed his arm across his chest as Elzo grinned ear to ear while smacking Link over the head with his cane that made the lad in green get knocked out. Mean little bastard isn't he?

"Well we though if we killed it then we would have more time to find you, sorry." Zelda looked down to her feet.

"I' am not that upset, as long as you all are alright then I' am happy." Senko smiled as Zelda wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Thanks."

"Great, now can we leave? I really hate this place and I' m gonna ask Hero boy to show me how to use a sword." She looked down to the blonde haired teenager boy with a goose head on top on his head.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Author's Note_

_Sorry if this chapter sucked but I need to finish it so I can get more idea's out of this story. Half of myself wanted to delete the other chapter and the other half was like No. Sorry once again. Though I promise I'll make more chapter's if I have the time. If anyone has any idea's please tell me, I love to hear them __J _

_I don't' own Legend of Zelda but I own Senko and this story._


	9. Chapter 9

The following day Link looked at the panting Senko who was on her knees with a sword in her hands, he was very impressed with her skills but she was still a rookie compared to himself. They had the whole day to learn the basics while Zelda and Vaati were gone to the town's major to discuss the whereabouts of the next jem stone. Ezlo on the other hand was sitting on a log all incredibly small like watching the training session. Panting she struggled to get to her feet but the sword was far to heavy which Link notice, sighing he ran a hand through his blonde hair then scratch his elf ear.

"I' am…ready." She rise to her feet and got into a battle stand. Nodding his head he charged towards he then their swords clashed with a metallic clang. Dodging to the size she attempted to strike his shoulder which caused him to sized step then kicked her back. Gasping with pain she winced slightly before regaining her stand then tried to stab him which he dodged buy jumping backwards. Link noticed that she had two opening so he took it and used the butt of his sword to jabbed her on her right thigh and left upper arm. Finally after two hours of training she collapsed to the ground panting and wincing with pain. Link placed his hands onto his knees while regaining his breathing pattern to slow his frantically beating heart down while the adrenalin was still there. He smiled at her with a pride brotherly grin.

"You're…improving Senko." He sat down on the ground next to her as she nod her head slightly.

"That..sword….is to heavy…for me to….use." She was slightly puffed out. Link offered some water from his canting, accepting it gratefully she took several large gulps of water then passed it back to him.

"Don't worry, we'll look for a appropriate sword for you to use. I saw you having difficulty handling that sword, it's to heavy and you don't have the body strength to wield it." He pointed it out.

"Also since it was heavy you left several noticeable opening, enemies would take that to their advantage."

Senko closed her eyes, it was all true. But since that sword is to heavy for a small thing like her to handle that means so has to try to avoid any potential danger that attempts to harm her till they find a suitable sword for her. After fifteen more minutes Link stood up and stretched his back. Looking down at Senko he chucked as she was asleep laying on the cool grass. Collecting his belongings he put them away before pulling Senko onto his back piggy back style. Walking past Ezlo's log the little minish sage climbed up from Link's tunic onto the opposite shoulder of the hero.

"She done extremely well for someone who hasn't touched a sword." He tried to start a conversation with Link.

"I know, but we have to find a sword that she can use that doesn't hold her down." He looked back to Senko's sleeping angelic face. He smiled gently as she breathed onto the cap of his neck. He never had siblings but he felt a sort of connection to her like a family member has to one another, it felt like a older protective brother he used to watch from other villager children back at his home. Sometimes he was envious at how they use to act around each other, play around, protect, watch the younger siblings like a hawk, help and once the mother calls for them for supper the older brother would pull his little brother or sister onto his back and carry them home or the older sister held onto their hands or carry them on her hip. Now he felt it around Senko, at first he was scared if he was doing it right but now it's like a breath of fresh air. She was so delicate and so fragile but at the same time she reminds him of himself and Zelda, so determined, so intelligent, friendly, caring, shy and above all she had a wicked temper and has a burning hatred for temples…he has a sister!

Walking into the inn that they rented he walked to the girls room and gently placed Senko down onto the bed and closed the door to find himself staring at the newly arrived Princess of Hyrule and the former evil wind mage Vaati. Ezlo was sitting on a book on the table in front of them. Zelda smiled.

"How did it go?"

Link grinned as he pulled himself a chair out from under the table.

"She lasted for two hours, she's tough and extremely determined but unfortunately the sword she had weighed her down so that left several openings." He poured himself, the Princess, Wind Mage and little Minish Sage glasses of water. They all sat down at the table.

"Hmm it seems she must require a new sword then. I heard from several rumours that a black smith from near the Gordon mountain had made a very odd sword. He had a dream about a sword that was light in weight which allowed the user to move freely and light to carry. He called it a Katana I believe he named it if my mind deceives me." Vaati placed his hands out onto the table with a serious face.

"A katana? By the goddesses maybe that black smith had that dream and made that sword that was meant for Senko to use! It makes perfect since she needs blade that allows her to move quickly and it's easy for her to use!" Zelda smiled as Link pulled out a map from his pouch. Placing it onto the table he pointed to Death Mountain.

"It will take us all five days to reach this area since we are still near the fields of Hyrule border." Link pointed to the village they are currently at. Vaati took a sip of his water.

"If we go by horse it will take four whole days Link. I' am certainly not going to walk all the way towards Death Mountain and once the girls start complaining about their sore feet we will have to carry them."

Zelda sent Link a smirk as he blushed and nervously scratch behind his head.

"I forgot about the horses. If we didn't have them though I' am pretty certain you would carry Senko though without complaint."

Vaati narrowed his eyes at the smart ass hero, taking one final gulp of his drink he pushed the chair back and walked towards the boys room before closing the door. Zelda giggled slightly.

"You're gonna get it Link, have you forgotten his you're roommate?"

His eyes went wide before he hung his head down in defeat, it was all true and there was a chance he might be bunking outside or on the cold floor in the living room tonight. Sniffling he muttered as he walked towards his doom.

"Night Princess."

"Night Hero." She left towards Senko and her room. Cleaning up she got dressed in her night gown and crawled into a nice comfy bed before passing out, little did she know Senko was having a nightmare…

Senko's nightmare

She had a katana sword at hand and she was puffing hardly while her evening party dress was ripped with blood soaking onto the fabric and she had cuts and bruises on her face and arms. In front of her were two people and all she could see were their faces hidden in shadows as they laughed.

"Aww isn't this cute? She's trying to protect her friends from us." One of them taunted her as this person appeared to be slightly shorted and wider then the other person.

"Little brat's got spirit. But I think it's time we crush it." The other taller one laughed wickedly and she couldn't help but feel like she heard that laugh before.

Senko took one final breath before tearing off the long dress ends and it now reached her knees. Taking her blade she rushed towards them and gave a war cry before being blasted through a wall and painfully hit her back against the other one. Dropping her sword she coughed up some blood mixed with her own saliva, the burning pain tore through her whole body and the feeling on her rips being broken. Closing one eye she looked up to see them hovering up in front of her laughing as one of them sent a powerful kick to her jaw. Her head snapped to one side as she winced with pain, then it snapped to the other side as a slap across the check from one other them.

"So much fire in this one. Maybe we should kick it up a notch huh?"

"Agreed." The smaller one grabbed a handful of her hair which made her cry out with pain as he tugged it from the roots. She was up in the blacken sky with a blood red sun and her eyes went wide as her feet were not touching the ground. Fear tore through her body and soul as she looked down to Hyrule. I was destroyed completely with the castle was the only thing remaining. The scenery changed and her eyes went wide with tears as she slapped a hand to her mouth to prevent the scream wanted to escape. Link was tied to a wall with his hands and feet chained up, he had blood on his face and body as he hanged limp and he had bruises all over him. Zelda was a slave dressed in a horribly revealing maids outfit as her eyes were lifeless and her triforce was gone. Ezlo was in a jar with a scorpion as he tried to fend himself with his stick poking it as he screamed out with rage.

'Where's Vaati?'

"You wished to see me Master?' A very familiar voice reached her ears. Looking to her side she felt her heart was torn in two. There was Vaati with a demonic smirk on his handsome face. The person holding her laughed as he pulled her hair again which made her cry out with pain.

"Ah yes Vaati. Take this girl and try to destroy her spirit. Do whatever you please with her as long as she comes back broken." He roughly pushed her to Vaati who chocked her with his arm.

"As you wish." He roughly pushed her away from the scene just as Zelda shed a tear as the two males cried out for her to dance. Refusing to shed the tears in her eyes Senko placed both of her hands onto Vaati's arm trying to pry herself free from his strong grip.

"Why are you doing all this Vaati! I thought you were our friend." She cried out as he guided her to a room and he opened the door before slamming it shut behind him. Pushing her onto the bed he smirked as he activated a wind spell to prevent her from escaping.

"Friends? I have no friends. You dumbly played into our hands Senko from the very moment you met me, do you think there's always a happy ending? Well in reality it's the exact opposite and now I have the honour of braking you." He clicked his fingers and a pair of wind chains chained her arms to the head of the bed and her feet to the bottom. Extreme terror and fright was in side of her as she thrashed around trying to brake from as he walked towards her and crawled onto her with a smirk on his face. He enjoyed the frighten look she gave him.

"You can fight as much as you want but it makes it more fun on my behalf. Let the torture begin."

Through the whole castle her screams were heard which made Link and Zelda shed several tears and Ezlo shook his head and fall to the ground near the unconscious scorpion as the other two dark shadow figures laughed at her screams.

End of dream

Senko woke up with a jolt and slapped her hand to her mouth with shock. Silently sobbing she looked at the rented inn she and the other's were currently staying in. Looking at the opposite bed next to her Zelda was peacefully sleeping with a soft smile. Chocking back tears she threw the blankets off her body opened the bedroom door and open the front door, walking to the small hill she cried from that dream. Was Vaati betraying them? Was this some sick game? So many questions were in her head and she wasn't aware of the person behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. Jolting with shocked and fright she looked back to see Vaati. Her heart clenched with sorrow, betrayal and fright as she stared into his seemly worried eyes.

"Senko it's late…why are you crying?" He sat down next to her. Senko refused to look at his face any longer.

"I…I…I had a night…mare." She stuttered slightly.

"A nightmare? Must have been a terrifying one to make you cry." He gently whipped away the tears from her eyes and notice her flinch slightly, frowning slightly at that.

"Y..Y..Yes."

"Do you want to tell me? It might make you feel better." He offered her. Mentally she scoffed at him, yeah sure he would love to hear her dream then alert those guys that she might be catching onto their plan. Like hell she'll let that happen. So she made up a lie.

Taking a deep breath she said. " I was surrounded my stalfos and I was completely defenceless while you guys were not around. I was screaming as they slashed my body till I was covered in my own blood and as I was about to shout for help when my…my…my mother appeared. I watched helplessly as they attacked her and I watched her…die in front of me. They done a sick laugh as a zombie came out of nowhere and started to kill me painfully from behind." She held onto her shoulders and cried, it was so hard to lie but with her mother thrown into it seems like anyone can believe it.

Vaati frowned as he looked to the stars, "When I was little I witnessed a bird come out of nowhere and snatched my parents up, I was three years old at the time and I still have that nightmare. It' something I can't forget as much as I want to it seems to be stuck in my brain."

Senko looked at him with shock, he was confessing that he still had nightmares about his parents death to her.

"Sorry." She whispered softly.

"Hn don't be. Soon after that Master Ezlo took me in, his like the weird grandfather who has childish temper tantrums at times." He smirked as she giggled softly.

"Tantrums?"

"Vaati where's my tea? Vaati don't be slack, Vaati do that washing, Vaati have you washed my undies? Vaati Vaati Vaati. It's worse when he doesn't go to bed or have his nanny naps."

Her giggles turned into laughter, he hid a smile as she laughed. It sounded nice coming from her.

"He must be in a foul mood all the time then."

"Hn always." He stood up and brushed the grass off his clothing, holding a hand out she blinked with surprise.

"It's late and we are heading out early tomorrow, so it's best we have as much sleep as possible."

She placed her smaller hand in his and he pulled her up. Walking beside him she smiled as they walked into the in and he walked her to the girls bedroom door.

"Thanks Vaati."

"Hn it's fine. Night." He walked towards his room and gently closed the door as she walked in her own then crawled into her bed with a soft smile. She had forgotten her nightmare and all she was dreaming about was the adventures that awaits them tomorrow.


End file.
